Oddly Familiar Five Year Olds
by free2thamax
Summary: Victoria and Kirsten are sixteen year old babysitters that have just recieved a call to babysit fourteen fiveyearolds. But there's something odd about these kids, they're PotC characters shrunk to five years of age! What have they gotten into now?


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own PotC. If I did, it'd be awesome, but I don't so it's not.

The music from Pirates of the Caribbean blasted from the surround-sound speakers in Victoria's living room. Two girls, about sixteen, stood on the sofa, plastic swords in hand. "Aye, avast!" the one with ash-brown hair yelled. The other one took off her baseball cap and shook out her long, auburn hair. "Look, matey, I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy?" she said, quoting the movie. They began laughing madly. A phonecall suddenly broke the silence. "Turn down the volume, Kirsten," the auburn-haired one said, jumping off the sofa and taking the call.

"Hello?" she said. "Hello, I need to talk to, um, Victoria or Kirsten?" the woman said. "This is Victoria." "Oh, well, me and my husband are going to dinner and a movie with some friends, can you babysit?" "Sure. How many children? Our price is a dollar per child per hour." "Oh, let me count them. 14, and we have a dog." Victoria grinned. "14," she mouthed silently to Kirsten. "Cha-ching!" Kirsten said. Victoria went back to the phone. "When do we need to be there?" she asked. "Now," the woman on the other end said. She hung up. "Okay, well, let's go!" Victoria said. "Fun!" Kirsten shrieked, jumping off the couch, and falling over. After all, she was a klutz. They grabbed their bags, and Kirsten grabbed the car keys, and they walked out the door.

"14?" Kirsten asked Victoria, "Are you sure they didn't say 4?" "Yes, I'm absolute." she replied. They finally got to the house, got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Victoria rang the doorbell, and the woman who had talked to her on the phone came to the door. "Thank you so much!" she said, "You don't have any idea how hard it is to get someone to babysit 14 little ones." "Yes, thank you." her husband said, coming up behind her. "You're welcome!" Kirsten and Victoria said at the same time. "We should be back by midnight," the woman said. "Okay." Kirsten said. The couple left, and Kirsten and Victoria walked inside. They saw 14 little 5 year olds running around the living room. Kirsten looked at Victoria, who looked at her at the same time. "O...M...G..." Kirsten said.

A little redhead came up to them. "I'm Scarlett. I'm the oldest," she said. "Hi Scarlett! You're adorable!" Victoria cooed, picking up the child. "I'm Victoria, and this is Kirsten," she said. "Hi!" Scarlett said. "So, what are your brother's and sister's names?" Kirsten asked. Victoria put Scarlett back on the ground. She led them over to where two boys were playing Cops and Robbers. The cop was dirty-blonde, and rather tall. The robber was dark-haired, dark-eyed, and absolutely adorable. "That's James and Jack. James has the blodn, the blahnd...um, the yellow hair," she said. Kirsten giggled, and the babysitters both waved. "Hi James, hi Jack, I'm Kirsten," Kirsten said. "I'm Victoria," Victoria said, getting down on her knees to be at eye level with the kids. "You have pretty eyes," Jack said to Victoria. "Aww, you're so cute!" Victoria smiled. "When I get old and you get young, I'm gonna marry you," Jack said. Kirsten laughed, the pure irony of the situation was hilarious. Victoria was a rabid Johnny Depp fan, and she loved Jack Sparrow, and the kid's name was Jack...it was just funny, okay?

A little, dark-skinned girl walked over to Jack. "You stole my toy boat!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "But I only borrowed it! I was gonna give it back, Anamaria!" Jack pouted. "That's Anamaria. She's very stubborn," Scarlett said. "Sounds like me. I'm Victoria, and this is my friend Kirsten," Victoria said to Anamaria. Anamaria waved.

Scarlett led them on to a boy at the toy tool set. "This is Will," she said. "Hi!" Kirsten said. He had brown hair and eyes. "I'm Kirsten, and this is Victoria," she said. "Hi Kirsten. You're nice. And pretty," Will said. "How sweet!" Kirsten squealed. Scarlett pointed to where two girls were sitting.

"Those are my bestest friends, Giselle and Elizabeth." Giselle had long, shiny blonde hair and Elizabeth's was light brown, matching her eyes. They had on feather boas and costume dresses, as well as a ton of makeup. "Aren't we pretty!" Giselle said, patting her hair. "Yes, you are!" Victoria said. They introduced themselves.

A short, platinum-blonde boy with his hair parted and in a suit came up. "I'm Cutler. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. "Hi...Cutler," Kirsten said. "Aren't you polite!" Victoria said. Kirsten smiled. Victoria could point out the good in anybody. A boy ran into the kitchen, followed by another.

"Do we have any apples?" the first one screeched. Kirsten opened the refrigerator and tossed him an apple. "I'm Hector, and this is Davy," Apple-boy said. The babysitters waved. "I painted myself green!" Davy said. "I can see that," Victoria laughed. Suddenly, a little girl with braces and dark skin and curly hair in cornrows walked up. "I tied up Kevin!" she shrieked with delight. "I'm going to perform a doo-voo ritual on him!" They walked over to where a dark brunette boy was duct-taped to a chair. His mouth was closed with tape as well. "Hold on, Kevin," Victoria said. She'd had a lot of experience with kids and duct tape combined. Not always a pretty picture. She eventually got Kevin free. "Hi. I'm Weatherby, but call me Kevin," he said. The girls introduced themselves to Kevin and Braces.

"Now pardon me. I'm going to go tie Tia up now," he said, chasing Braces...er, Tia. They heard a boy with a lisp talking to his friend. "Hi, I'm Ragetti," he said, pushing up his glasses. "I'm far-thighted. This is Pintel, me betht matey," he said. The babysitters exchanged knowing looks. Playing pirates, something they were guilty of as well. Ragetti and Pintel, after the babysitters had introduced themselves, chased a little terrier that had just sped through the room. "They're all so cute...and familiar..." Kirsten said, trying to figure out where she had heard of all these people. Victoria rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Kirsten, you're hopeless." she said. "But seriously, where are they from?" Kirsten asked, once again, "Oh, I know where they're all from! Pirates of the Caribbean!" she shrieked, brown eyes widening. Victoria smacked her head. Little Jack and James came running up to them. "Jamsey here has somethin' to tell your friend." Jack said to Victoria. "Okay," Kirsten said, crouching down to James's level, "What did you need to tell me?" "Um..." he began. "It's okay, you can tell me!" Kirsten said. "I think you're pretty," James whispered. "Aww, how cute!" Kirsten said. "Even though it is mini-Norrington." "I know!" Victoria agreed.

"Pardon my interrupting," Cutler began, marching up to them, "but I think Tia is trying some of her "voo doo powers" on William." he said. "Uh oh!" Kirsten said, following mini Cutler (how he can be any mini-er, the world may never know). They finally found Tia and Will. She had him tied to a chair with a jump rope, in the corner of the room. Victoria laughed. "Oh no!" Kirsten said, running over to "rescue" Will. Apparently she had a favorite. "You spoiled it!" Tia shrieked, "I was going to turn him into a roach!" "Now honey, it's not very nice to turn your friends into roaches," Victoria told Tia. "Are toads okay?" she asked. "No." "What about frogs?" "Yeah, frogs are okay," Victoria replied. Kirsten shot her an evil death glare. Davy came running over, "I painted my teeth green too!" he shouted, with a ginormous...green...grin on his face. "That's...wonderful!" Victoria said. Kirsten just laughed. "Will, why don't you go play with Davy?" Victoria asked. "Sounds like a good idea," Kirsten said, "Why don't you go play with Davy and some of the other little kids." "Yeah!" Davy said, "Hey Will, can I paint you green too?" Will ran back to Kirsten, and she picked him up. "Davy, it's not very nice to paint other little boys and girls green." she said, noticing that he Hector and Pintel were green too. "Okay," he said, running off. "Will, it's okay, you can go play with Pintel and Ragetti, or Jack and James, if you don't want to play with Davy." Kirsten said. "Okay!" Will said, glad that he didn't have to play with Green Boy, "When I get bored, I'll build you something with my tools!"

"Mr. Sparrow, give me back my crayons!" little Lizzie cried. Victoria rushed into the room while Kirsten was watching the other children. "What's wrong, ya'll?" Victoria asked. "Jack stole my crayons!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Here we go..." Victoria sighed.

I love people who review! They are my favorites!


End file.
